calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Collective (garfieldodie)
The Collective is a 2023 TV movie. It follows Calvin and Hobbes and the gang as they have to deal with problems that keep them apart. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Calvin/Spaceman Spiff *Taika Waititi as Hobbes *Kevin Smith as Socrates/Dark Socrates *Griffin Gluck as Andy *Ty Burrell as Sherman *Dan Aykroyd as MTM *Elizabeth Banks as Mom *Bill Hader as Dad *Josh Hutcherson as Elliott *Kevin Kline as the Kleins *Allison Janney as Carol *Finn Wolfhard as Robert *Jeremy Ray Taylor as Jason *Jeremy Shada as Daniel *Tobey Maguire as Leroy *Gary Oldman as Magnus *Toby Jones as Jangadod *Brendan Gleeson as Head Chill *Ralph Fiennes as Galaxoid/Nebular *Daniel Kaluuya as Michael Johnson (cameo) *Sophia Lillis as Susie (cameo) *Sterling K. Brown as Professor Johnson (cameo) *Daft Punk as two aliens (cameo) Plot Michael Johnson (Daniel Kaluuya) notices Calvin (Jackson Kelley) and Hobbes (Nathan Fillion) roll by in the wagon chasing a monster made of toe fungus. Sherman (Ty Burrell) and Andy (Griffin Gluck) do some computer work, and Socrates (Ryan Stiles) shrinks the monster. Back at the house, Calvin's parents have a short argument. In Calvin's room, the gangs gets rid of the monster, and comtemplates about how nobody recognizes anything, and they get bored. The gang leaves. Back at the mansion, Elliott (Josh Hutcherson) tells Socrates that they're moving. Sherman finds out one of his inventions has been approved by the university, and he must go to China for six months. Andy reluctantly tags along. Meanwhile, Calvin is having trouble with his homework, which is write an essay about an interesting vacation. Dad (Bill Hader) tries to give him help, but fails. Then when Calvin comes up with an idea, he notices a few years hasn't passed. Dad notices an ad for an Obidience Camp, but Mom (Elizabeth Banks) talks him out of it. Calvin gets calls from Andy and Socrates about their sad news. Three days later, the gang is without anything to do. Sherman suggests they find a bug called the Jub-Jub Vandersnatch. They try to find it, but then goof around in the swamp. After that, Calvin takes a bath, and then they go to bed. Dad checks for monsters and once again reads Hamster Huey and the Gooey Kablooie. Mom and Dad have another brief argument. Nothing happens for another three days. Socrates then moves away, and then Andy and Sherman. Spring break comes. Calvin starts his day with some Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs. Dad is disgusted. He then offers to have Calvin do some chores. Calvin refuses, and sits in the treehouse all day. Then Dad tells Calvin about Obidience Camp. Calvin throws a water balloon at him, but Dad signs him up anyway. Calvin rants and rages. Mom comes in one day, and tells him that he has to leave Hobbes behind. Calvin gets very sad. The next day, Calvin gets some words of advice from Hobbes, and then he goes to the camp. Once arriving, they greet a receptionist named Carol (Allison Janney) who treats Calvin like a four year old. He's dragged to a room, but he bolts off. Caught by security, he is brought back to his room, where he meets Robert (Finn Wolfhard), Jason (Jeremy Ray Taylor), and Daniel (Jeremy Shada). The four talk about how clueless adults are. Then they go to orientation, where Calvin rebels against the society, by saying he is a clone from planet Nerforamus, and telling people about the monster of toe fungus, and then he learns about THE BOX. Meanwhile, Calvin's parents decide to have a yard sale. On Monday at the camp, Calvin realizes they are playing organized sports. He decides to have the whole camp play Calvinball. Despite Carol's attempts to redirect them, the kids decide to play. Calvin steps out, and then realizes one of the counselors look familiar. Meanwhile, Hobbes wakes up in a box and sees the yard sale, and sees MTM being sold. He tries to call out to him, but he fails. Then he notices a mailman that looks familiar. In China, Andy is not having fun, having to work all day and wear a gas mask outside. He talks to Sherman, and then sees a factory worker looking at him. Meanwhile, Leroy (Tobey Maguire) has taken apart MTM. Some of his friends come over, and spend the night playing videogames and drinking beer. MTM notices one of his friends looks familiar. California is a boredom for Socrates. He explores the house, and sees a guy who has fallen into his pranks, but he isn't interested. He goes on a walk, and then notices a guy he hasn't seen before. At home, Dad decides to throw the box out. Mom tries to talk him out of it. Hobbes tries to get it to fly away, and he succeeds. At the camp, Calvin has inspired the kids to express themselves freely, and he gives a story about Spaceman Spiff. After the story, he trails the familiar counselor, who is revealed to be Klein (Kevin Kline), who tells Calvin that he's part of a collective watching over Calvin and Hobbes. Andy and Sherman meet up with the Klein in China. MTM meets Klein, Leroy's friend. Socrates, however, is encountered by the unfamiliar man, who chases him, and holds a ray gun to his head. Calvin finds out the Kleins are aliens, and then the box shows up. The mailman Klein frees Hobbes from the attic, and Hobbes tells Calvin about what his parents did. Leroy Klein fixes MTM, and they join up with the others, who go to China to get Andy and Sherman, Calvin gets a call from Elliott, saying Socrates has been kidnapped. Meanwhile, Socrates is being interrogated. The gang consult Elliott about his disappearance. In the interrogation room, an alien tells Socrates he is very important in the galaxy. He then goes in his head to extract something. MTM isn't able to pinpoint Socrates.